


pressure and peace

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: «эмоционально утяжеленное одеяло»(промт: вес одного человека лежащего на другом)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 4





	pressure and peace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pressure and peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773076) by thisissirius. 



У Бака появляется седина.

На висках, она почти незаметно сливается с мягким блондом волос. Эдди осторожно зарывается рукой в отросшие пряди, нежно обводя большим пальцем висок Бака. Тот почти не двигается во сне. Он устроился на груди Эдди, одной рукой сжимая в кулак его футболку возле талии, положив другую под подбородок.

Вес Бака – неизменное давление на тело Эдди. Бак далеко не маленький, одежда плотно облегает его мускулы, тяжесть мощных плеч и бёдер. Свободной рукой Эдди скользит по спине Бака, пристраивая её на его заднице. И сейчас в этом нет никакого сексуального подтекста – даже если бы Бак не спал, Эдди просто доволен тем, как они лежат, окутанные друг другом.

«Это не работает», – бормочет Бак, слегка шевелясь. Вес смещается вместе с ним, и Эдди чувствует, как давление на живот ослабевает. Бак наполовину втискивается между диваном и Эдди, прижимая тем самым руку последнего к своей заднице.

«Доброе утро», – легко фыркает Эдди.

«Неправда», – Бак приоткрывает один глаз.

Улыбаясь, Эдди оставляет поцелуй на лбу Бака.

«Тебе не нужно было двигаться».

«Мне было неудобно» – приглушенно отвечает Бак, закрывая глаза. Ложь, но Эдди не указывает на это. Бак медленно выдыхает, его тело снова успокаивается и Эдди понимает, что Бак вернулся ко сну.

Уже поздно. Солнце село несколько часов назад, и в комнате – и в округе – царит тишина, говорящая, насколько уже поздно.

Эдди возвращается к поглаживанию волос Бака. Его свежевымытые отросшие кудри мягко струятся под пальцами Эдди. Спина, плечи, затылок Бака – весь он излучает теплоту. Эдди достаточно легко уснуть, но пока он сопротивляется. Не так часто ему выпадает шанс наблюдать за спокойным Баком. Он всё время в движении – на работе, с Крисом, или рядом с Эдди.

Спящий Бак – это откровение. Эдди опять перемещает их, прижимая Бака ближе, Бак недовольно вздыхает, но быстро успокаивается.

«Я люблю тебя», – шепчет Эдди в висок Бака.

Бак снова выдыхает, что-то похожее на слова, но не двигается.

Эдди благодарен, что они обновили диван; они не помещались вдвоём на старом, а сейчас у него достаточно места, чтобы комфортно устроиться, обнимая мужа, и не проснуться потом с болью в каждой мышце. Эдди улыбается про себя, оставляя в покое волосы Бака, только чтобы обратить своё внимание на руку, лежащую у него на груди. Кольцо Бака не блестит, оно не выделяется ничем, кроме того, что этого хочет Эдди. Он проводит по кольцу пальцем, всё ещё ошеломлённый мыслью, что парное находится на его собственной руке. Что Бак сказал «да». Что они связаны во всех отношениях – друзья, любовники, партнёры, семья.

_«Я облажаюсь», – Эдди вспоминает слова Бака._

_«Я тоже», – ответил тогда он._

И да, они совершали ошибки, и, наверняка, совершат ещё, но их любовь, их связь сильнее и непреклоннее, чем они оба могли себе представить.

«Засыпай», – хрипло шепчет Бак, и когда Эдди смотрит на его лицо, взгляд Бака прикован к пальцам Эдди, которые касаются кольца на его руке. – «Продолжишь любить меня утром». 

«Я могу делать это одновременно», – возражает Эдди.

Бак только фыркает в ответ, и между очередными вдохом и выдохом переворачивает их так, что теперь Эдди лежит на нем сверху.

«Что–»

Глаза Бака искрятся смехом, а губы изогнуты в мягкой улыбке.

«Ну же, Эдс. Спи».

В таком положении вес ощущается по-другому. Волнение, что он раздавит Бака, отступает под его успокаивающими прикосновениями и умиратворяющим звуком равномерного биения сердца под ухом Эдди.

«Это мило».

«Мне ли не знать», – ласково смеётся Бак.

«Меняемся», – бормочет Эдди.

«Позже», – обещает Бак, утыкаясь носом в висок Эдди. – «А теперь, спи».

«Ладно», – отзывается Эдди. Его глаза уже закрыты, а разум медленно дрейфует в небытие, приходящее со сном. – «Люблю тебя».

«Я тоже тебя люблю», – не раздумывая отвечает Бак.

Утром Эдди проснётся с Баком, снова лежащим на нём, размеренно дышащим ему в шею. И Эдди снова разрушит окружающую тишину – на этот раз мягкими касаниями, невесомыми поцелуями и обещанием всегда просыпаться так – вместе.


End file.
